Getting Over Harry
by Seshet
Summary: Ginny uhm... gets over Harry! How, you ask? With our favorite Slythierin, of course!


A/N: A short, sweet one-shot I cooked up when I was bored. Hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Promise.  


  
Getting Over Harry  


  
Molly Weasley sat at her scrubbed kitchen table, waiting for her cookies to bake. She was the only one in the house; Arthur was at work and the children were in Diagon Alley buying supplies for the impending school year. She was just thinking how nice it was to have a few minutes of peace and quiet around the usually hectic Burrow when she heard a thud and then a violent coughing spasm.  
  
Gin, is that you dear? Molly called out, knowing full well it was Ginny. The thud had been a light one, and the coughing was too feminine for Ron or Harry.  
  
was the only response she got.  
  
Would you like some tea, dear? Maybe some fruitcake? Oh, and where are Ron and Harry?  
  
Ginny let out a loud, frustrated scream and Molly heard her stomping up the stairs. Seconds later, a door slammed.  
  
Well, I guess that's a no to the fruitcake then. She stood up from her chair, checked on her cookies, and then made her way up to Ginny's room.  
  
Molly knocked softly.   
  
Ginny, sweet, can I come in?  
  
Go way, Mum. I don't wanna talk about it!  
  
It sounds like you _need _ to talk about it, dearest.  
  
All she got in reply was a weak sniffle.  
  
Gin, I'm coming in. Make sure you're decent.  
  
Molly slowly opened the door and peered into Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting on her bed, tightly hugging a dingy, tattered stuffed rabbit to her torso. Her eyes were quite red, though she was no longer crying.  
  
Ginny, what's the matter? What's gotten you this worked up? Molly sat down next to Ginny and smoothed her(Ginny's) hair. Ginny's lower lip trembled and she answered,  
  
Well, I w-was in Flourish and Bl-blotts, looking for Ron and H-h-harry. I didn't kn-know that Hermione had met th-them there, and as I turned the c-corner, I saw... Her lip trembled even more violently and her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
I s-saw...  
  
Ginny dear, what did you see?  
  
I saw Harry and Hermione making out behind a bookshelf! As soon as she had blurted those words, Ginny broke out into uncontrollable sobs that wracked her whole body.  
  
Oh, dear, Molly said, before taking Ginny onto her arms and hugging her tightly. It's alright honey, everything is going to be alright.  
  
How is everything going to be alright?! He was making out with bloody _Hermione!_ Ginny looked up at her mother indignantly.  
  
_Virginia! _Do not use that kind of language, even if you are quite upset at the moment!  
  
Sorry, Mum.  
  
It's alright dear, I understand.  
  
You know how much I like Harry, Mum. What am I going to do? Ginny wailed miserably.  
  
Well, I think the best thing to do is to find someone else.  
  
Someone else?  
  
Yes, someone else. Don't get me wrong, you know I love Harry, but if he's hasn't returned your affections by now, then I don't think he ever will. The best way to get over him is to find someone else. But for right now, I think some cookies and a nice glass of milk will make you feel better.  
  
Ginny stood up and gave her mother a watery smile and a hug.  
  
Thanks, Mum.  
  
~*~  
  
Bye Mum, Dad! See you at Christmas!'  
  
Goodbye, Ginny dear. Remember what I said, Molly called out, giving Ginny a meaningful look.  
  
I will. Ginny called back, giving her mum a smile.   
  
Molly and Arthur waved back, but Ginny lost sight of them as she boarded the train.  
  
Ginny headed to the back of the train, hoping to find an empty compartment. She was over the Harry/Hermione incident, but she thought it best to sit away from them this year.  
  
Ginny had almost given up on finding someplace to sit alone before she came to the very last compartment, finding it devoid of student life. She put her things in the overhead compartment and settled into the cushioned bench, pulling out a book from her rucksack. She had just opened it when she heard someone beating on the locked glass door of her car.  
  
Weasley! Let me in!  
  
Not on your life, Malfoy. There is no way you are getting in this compartment.  
  
There's at least ten Death Eaters out here and they're going to kill me! If you don't let me in, I'm dead!   
  
Oh gods! Ginny saw the panicked look on his face and practically flew to the door to unlock it.  
  
Are you OK, Malfoy? Did they hurt you?  
  
No, I'm fine Weasley. You - snort- saved my life. Draco started laughing and was soon clutching at his stomach, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Malfoy, what the _Hell _is so funny?  
  
Y-you are, Weasley! You are possibly the most gullible person I've ever met! Draco had calmed down, but was still breathing rather heavily.  
  
You mean- there were no Death Eaters? You weren't in any kind of danger?  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, you pig! Ginny strode over to the door of the compartment, where Draco was standing, and gave him a hard slap on the face.  
  
Damn it , Weasley! What was _that _for? Draco said, ruefully rubbing the rapidly coloring spot on his cheek.  
  
Oh, _I don't know, _maybe it was because you bloody lied to me and made me all worried? Can't believe myself, worried about a Malfoy. Ginny shook her head.  
  
You have to admit, I was a pretty good actor.  
  
Shut it, Malfoy! If I am going to be forced to share this compartment with you, then you are going to be quiet and not make me any more stressed than I already am!  
  
Alright, Weasley, fair enough. Draco moved to get his things that were lying just outside the door and settled into the compartment as best he could.  
  
~*~  
  
At around three, the little witch with the food cart rolled by their compartment.  
  
Anything off the trolley, dears?  
  
No, thank you. Ginny said politely, smiling at the short woman.  
  
Draco stood and strode past Ginny who was stretched out on the seat across from his. He bought a few chocolate frogs and some Bertie Botts and handed a few galleons to the witch. He started back to his seat when the train pulled to a screeching halt, then started going again, sending the food and Draco in opposite directions; the food into Draco's seat, and Draco into Ginny's. He landed directly on top of Ginny, pinning her down.  
  
He shook his head, clearing it, before finally looking up, right into Ginny's stunned face.   
  
Well that was unexpected, he said softly, unable to tear his eyes away from her large, chocolate ones.  
  
Uh huh. ginny gazed into Draco's silver-grey eyes, having the same problem he was.  
  
Ginny's heart beat faster and faster the longer she looked into Draco mesmerizing eyes. She suddenly realized that his head was tilted and he was coming slowly coming closer to her.  
  
_Oh, gods! He's going to kiss me! _she thought, strangely not repulsed. _Am I going to let him kiss me?  
  
Yes.  
  
_She met Draco halfway, their lips meeting. It started soft, but Ginny leaned in, deepening it. Draco's tongue flicked softly over her mouth, and Ginny parted her lips, sighing as his tongue invaded her mouth, making her whole body seem on fire.  
  
Suddenly realizing that she as just lying there, Ginny brought her arms around Draco's neck, lacing her fingers in his hair. Draco groaned and ran his fingers through her long red curls.  
  
It was at that exact moment that the Dream Team passed by, coming to see Ginny.  
  
Hey Gin- _What the bloody hell?!_ Ron stopped dead, a horrified look on his face.  
  
What is it, Ro- _Holy Shite!_ Harry stopped right next to Ron, an identical look on his face.  
  
What's all the fuss, boys? Hermione gazed into the compartment housing Ginny and Malfoy and started. Is that? No, it couldn't be... Ginny?!  
  
Hearing her name, Ginny broke the kiss, her eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
Harry? Hermione? _Ron? Oh bloody hell! _Hurry, get off, Draco!  
  
Draco scrambled off her, helping her to her feet.  
  
Gin, _what the bloody hell_ is going on here? Ron bit out.  
  
I don't think that's any of you business, _Weasley._ Draco retorted.  
  
I think it is, _Malfoy_. that's my sister you're snogging!  
  
Ron, don't be mad. I snogged him too.  
  
Now _that_ is the thing I'm most confused about. Why, Gin?  
  
Mum told me I should.  
  
Ron sputtered, _Mum told you to snog that git_?  
  
Ginny blushed. Well, not _exactly... _she told me to get over Harry and go for someone else.  
  
But she didn't mean _Malfoy!!_  
  
Ginny was suddenly very angry. She drew herself up to her full height, looking Ron in the eye, Ron, who I associate with is none of your damned business. I want you to get out of this compartment _now._  
  
I will not be told what to do by little sister!  
  
With a scream, Ginny grabbed Ron's right arm and twisted it painfully behind his back.  
  
she hissed as she led him to the door. She released him and shoved him out, suprised at herself for how much strength she possessed.  
  
Ron looked up at her, a shocked look on his face. Harry and Hermione, who had been wisely silent during the row, helped Ron up off the ground and led him away, shooting worried glances in her direction.  
  
Chuckling, Ginny turned to Draco and grabbed his collar, pulling him close.  
  
Now, where were we? she asked before puling him into another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  


  
_C'est fini!_


End file.
